It's because of you,Stefan
by TheMagicalBlueBox
Summary: "Its because of you, i'm good at it because of you, Stefan." A Steroline story, then changes into a Stefan/Caroline/Klaus triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline and Stefan burst through the public bathroom it was the night of the school carnival after Caroline just murdered Carter, one of the people who worked for the carnival.

Caroline who was sobbing made for the sink, she put her two hands the edge and bowed her head down and continued to sob.

Stefan grabbed a few paper towels and started to soak them. He tried to removed pieces of her hair to wipe away the blood.

"Its alright. Come here" he said pulling more hair from her face.

"She hates me" Caroline continued to sob as she stared into the mirror.

"No,no,no" Stefan started to wipe the blood of carolines soaked face.

"Bonnie hates me" still sobbing.

"No, no , no. She's just in shock aswell as you, ok?" he said dabbing her skin with the wet cloth.

"And what about matt?" she wimpered. "What am i supposed to do about Matt?".

"Shh, shh, one thing at a time. Lets just get this blood cleaned off." he struggled as her face was almost in the sink bowl.

He went to grab more paper towels as caroline stood up straight trying to calm down while wiping her blood stained hands.

"Im a murder. And im a monster" she said trying to hold back her tears as they were threatining to spill again.

Stefan continued to wipe blood off her face, he had never seen Caroline like this so unconfident and vunreble.

"Your emotions are heightened right now. It's a part of transformation. It's completely normal. I promise you, okay?"

Caroline started to breath heavily when she let out a grunt "God! And why does this keep happening to my face? Im hideous" she spun around and put her hands to her face and continued to sob.

"Wow, never thought i would hear her say that she is completely the oppisite." he thought.

"Caroline, look at me. Look at me" he said two times as he was trying to calm her down rubbing her back, pushing her hair from her face and trying to pull her hands away.

He put his hands to her cheeks and tryed to look into her eyes. "Look at my face. Look at my face. Look, look. " she calmed down a little then.

"See it? you see that? Yeah?" he said in a smoothing tone.

She nodded and continued to look into his eyes trying to calm herself.

"When you feel the blood rush, tell yourself you're gonna get through." she shook her head. "That you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it..." she continued to sob and bow her head but stefan brought her eyes to meet his again. "...you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." he let go then and she looked at him. "Thats the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try. Try. Shhhh..." he continued he cupped her face again and removed her hair from her face.

They both breathed in and out until the small veins on her face melted away. They both stared into each others eyes. "thats good, thats good" she closed her eyes and he continued to stroke her hair.

She glanced up to him no longer sobbing, he smiled.

Still cupping her face he gave her an encouriging nod.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" she asked helplessly.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and shook his head "i dont know. i wish i did. Hey. Hey. I promise you, i will not let anything happen to you. Come here. Come here."

He pulled her into a hug, as she started to cry again he pulled her in tighter and kissed her head. He wiped the rest of the blood of her hand and face and pulled her in for another hug.

"Come on, ill drive you home." she nodded and let go of Stefan, but he pulled her close again not wanting anyone to see what state she was in.

He had his arm around her waist and his other hand holding her haid to his shoulder, while guiding her to his car.

"Get in" he held the door open for her and helped her in.

"I can drive home myself..." she continued to sob, taking in sharp breaths.

He took her face in his hands and made her look at him "shhhh, no im not letting drive home like this" he let go off her and started the car.

The car ride to Carolines house was quiet except the occasional quiet whimper escaping carolines mouth. With every whimper Stefan gave her a reassuring squeeze to her arm.

They pulled into carolines drive and stefan got out the drivers seat and used his vampire speed to open the door for her.

"Always a gentlemen" Caroline said smirking.

"Is that a smile i detect miss forbes? Oh and i joke" he asked smiling.

"No" her smirk faded and made her way to the front door she fumbled for her keys, when the door swung open.

"Caroline, thank god you're ok, come in sweetie" Liz said. "You left in a hurry tonight i din't get a chance to see if you were ok" she pulled her daughter into a hug.

Caroline soothed her breathing in and out ignoring the smell of her mothers blood.

"Yeh mum, i feel much better" she pulled away and smiled. "If you don't mind im going to bed, the carnival was exhausting" she spun around to look at Stefan standing outside at the door "Thanks... for driving me home" she thanked and gave him a smile.

"Any time" he smiled and made his way to his car.

She sighed and hugged her mom once more before making her way to bed.

"Why im i so tired? i thought i was dead?" Caroline thought smiling to herself. She pulled on the first PJ's in sight and pulled them on and climbed into bed leaving the light on afraid that she had nightmares about Kathrine.

But she was wrong she had dreams about Stefan instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefans POV

Stefan walked into school seeing Elena fidget with her locker with a dazed expression on her face.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she replied sounding tired.

"Caroline's ok for now. Im gonna check on her later. " he said leaning against her locker.

"What about the gut she-?" unable to finish her sentence he gave her the answer.

"Ugh, it's taken care of." he sighed.

She looked down "Damon's right isn't he? It won't end well for her" she looked up expectingly.

"No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong." he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

She sighed and continued "I just- I can't believe what this day has turned into." she put a hand through her hair looking up to the ceiling tears threatining to fall.

He sighs again.

"Not your normal day, huh?"

She held onto her neck and looked to a spot on the floor and shook her head "Mm-mm, i was stupid to think that it could be." She stared into his eyes, he expected to feel an overwhelming feeling of love when she looked into his eyes like he always does but this time. Nothing. she continued " I mean, nothing about my life is normal, my best friend is a witch. Boyfriends a vampire..." he glanced down. "... and i have a doppleganger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us."

"I'm sorry." he said simply he was still confused every time when he was with Elena his heart would skip a beat every time the choclate brown eyes would bore into his, his heart would skip a beat but nothing. Still nothing. "What had changed?" he thought.

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault. You know, it is what it is." she said in a small voice.

He reached to touch her expecting his skin to feel like a pleasuring tingle each time he touched her but still. Nothing.

"Im fine. Im fine." she gripped onto his hand "it's just- you know what? Im fine. Okay i'm gonna call you tommorow. Okay" she shut her locker and let go of his hand. "Good night, Stefan." she hurried away. "Good night" he sighed.

"What is wrong with me?" he thought.

Carolines POV

Caroline shot straight up from her bed. Why was she dreaming of Stefan Salvatore? She looked at her bedside clock 1:03 she huffed and lay back down fiddling with her pj top. She decided to blame her dream on her new Vamp emotions and started to think about Matt instead.

1:09, she heard her window slide up, she used her vampire speed to hid behind the edge of her window, scared incase it was Kathrine.

Matt climbed in when she asked "What are you doing here?".

He jumped and turned to her and smiled. "uh... i came to see if today's basket-case period had expired."

She huffed. "You should just go because my mom's here." she went to walk away when matt followed her.

"You've been dodging me all day. I mean, i'm more insecure than you are now."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that you almost died and it really freaked me out. And it got me thinking, you know, because i'm just... i'm not in a position where i can lose someone else right now." she nodded "I relised that even though today i wanted to throttle you..." she looked up to him and nodde again. "...I'm pretty sure that i'm in love with you." she looked at him shocked. Had she heard him right? should she say it back? did she feel the same way? he silenced her thoughts as he continued to talk. "And now it seems like you don't feel the same way."

She decided to test her emotions to see if she could answer her questions and kissed him. Although it was a good kiss she felt nothing. But then she thought of Stefan. She wondered how he kissed. Wait! Now she was thinking of how he kissed? She had to get these new VAmp emotions under control. Feeling guilty she pulled him into a hug deciding to spear his feelings didn't tell him how she really felt. But then it hit her her nose was burried into his neck, his blood smelled so good... she stopped herself and took slow shallow breaths and smiled.

"Thank you Stefan" she thought.

Stefans POV

Stefan climbed through Elena's window and kissed her on the cheek he knew his emotions from earlier was just due to a hard long night as soon as his lips touched her cheek the normal flutter in his dead heart returned.

Elena woke up "Mm. Hi. What time is it?" she asked sounding a little groggy.

"it's almost dawn. Come with me." he whispered taking her hand.

They bothed walked to the edge of the Ferris Wheel.

"Stefan, what are we doing here? We're gonna get caught." she whispered.

"Well, i compelled the guard to go on break..." he turned and faced her "... so i can kiss my girlfriend on top of the Ferris wheel." Just then the wheel illuminated with bright lights and Elena chucked.

"Stefan..." she began.

"We have to take these moments, Elena. All right? What Kathrine did to Caroline could be just the beginning. Then there's things with Tyler's family that we don't understand yet. And there's always the D-word." she smiled at that he put his hand on her neck and continued. "But i came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it." we both smiled and she took my hand and nodded.

"But, Stefan, how are w gonna get to the top?" she glaced up, but looked at Stefan and smiled.

"I guess you'll just have to hold on tight." he said pulling her close and jumping to the top of the wheel. Elena chuckled when they landed as the cart rocked back and forth.

He pulled a strand of hair back from her face and looked into those beautiful brown eyes but to his amazment and confusion he felt nothing again.

"What?" she asked looking at his confused face.

"Hmmm... nothing... it's just so nice to see you laugh." he put on a fake smile and she leaned in. Dreading incase he felt nothing again he hesitated but she pulled him closer.

They continued to kiss and Stefan's head was full with questions. Why did he feel differently about kissing her? Did he still love her? How would Carolines lips feel? Should he just ignore the bizzare feelings towards Elena? WAIT! backup did he just wonder what would Caroline's lips feel like? Before he could answer all they questions she pulled away.

"It's not gonna get any easier, is it" she sighed breaking him from his thoughts.

He sighed "No, it's not."

"Definetly Not!" he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan POV

Alaric entered the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan and Elena were sitting on the sofa.

"Thanks for coming, Ric" Damon said olding the door open for Alaric. "Can i get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon, bourbon in your coffee?" Damon smirked.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help" Alaric said ignoring Damon.

"Yeah" Stefan said his eyes to the ground he was still confused on the subject of Caroline he dreamed about her last night which was very odd, he decided to deal with it later as he lifted his head he continued "We were, uh, hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

"Why would i know anything about the Lockwoods?" Alaric questioned.

"Well, you wouldn't" Damon answered. "But your dead-not-dead vampire wife might." he smirked.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena said.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town" Stefan added in.

"Isobel's research here is Mystic Falls was rooted in folklore and legend." everyone looked up at him "At the time, i thought most of it was fiction." Alaric said.

"Like that amazing vampire story" Damon joked.

Everyone ignored him. Again.

"Aside from vampires what else?" Elena questioned.

"The lyconthrope" Alaric answered simply.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other.

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena asked puzzled.

"No way. Impossible." Damon answered as if it was a matter of fact. "Way to Lon Chaney."

"Is it?" Stefan questioned his older brother.

"I've been on this planet 160 some odd years, never came across one." Damon said raising his eyebrows. "If werewolves excist, where the hell are they?"

"Why suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked.

"Vervain didn't affect the mayor on Founders Day, the Gilbert device did. And it affected his son tyler" Damon answered.

"And at the school carnival, his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought one of the carnival workers. It suggested some sort of supernatural entity." Stefan explained.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing." Alaric explained.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon said with complete sensitivity (sarcastic :P)

Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know its not good." Damon said sounding serious. "It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney. And that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr. Which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon said.

We all sat in silence after that when Alaric, Elena and Damon decided to go to Duke to find more about the Lyconthrope. Leaving Stefan to take care of Caroline.

Carolines POV

Matt knocked on the front door, when i turned the hall cornor, he knocked again and i stared at the floor the sun was flooding in and i needed to stay far away as possible from it. But it wasn't the only reason why she didn't want to open the door. She was still confused about the dreams she had of Stefan last night and how she wondered what it was like to kiss him right after Matt told her he loved her.

She was broken from thought when he called her name. "Caroline?"

She reached her hand out to the sun and quickly pulled it back as the pain was unbearable.

"Caroline?" Matt called again.

She sighed sinking to the floor, she didn't want to face him right now not until she could get out of the sun and face her feelings.

She could hear him dial her number and reach voicemail. "Hey, uh, i thought you said you were at home. Tyler's doing a thing at the swimming hole. I wanted us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me." He hung up and she could hear him walk away.

She put her head on the wall and sighed.

She had to see what these new feelings were toward Stefan and what her feelings were toward Matt. Today.

Stefans POV

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Stefan asked Elena.

He was sitting on her bed while Elena packed her purse to go to Duke.

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's lifework or going to Duke with Damon?" she huffed.

"Heh, ." he said turning his head to look at her.

"Well, i'm sure about the first part. But then again, Ric is a good buffer. So we can bond in our anti-Damon solidarity" the both smiled at each other and she continued. " I wish you were coming,though" she said continuing to pack her purse.

"Well, Caroline needs my help it will be confusing for her, Caroline's a danger now i need to make sure she can stay under control and that she is safe." Stefan got off the bed and turned to face Elena.

Ignoring what he said, she asked "It's okay that i'm going right? We know how Damon can be..." she noticed the look on his face."What?"

He looked a little disappointed "Well, your best friend has just been turned into a vampire and by the looks of the other night she is not taking it well, and you haven't even called her to make sure she is alright and your worrying how Damon is going to be acting around you at Duke?"

"Stefan i am worried about her, i just wanted to give her some space so she can wrap her head around it" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"hmm... ok, sorry, im just worried about her" he put a hand through his hair and sat back down on the bed. Elena grabbed his hand and led him to the front door where Jenna was calling for her.

They walked out to Alarics car when Damon said "Sorry you can't come too, Stef." he said with a smirk.

"Call me if you need anything" Stefan said ignoring his comment.

"I'll take good care of her." Damon continued with his smirk still plastered on his face.

Stefan leaned in for a quick peck when Elena's phone buzzed she took her phone out of her pocket and answered.

"Hey Bonnie... No, im going to Duke..." Elena gave Stefan a quick peck on the cheek and got in the car.

Damon smirked "Owch, just been degraded to a peck on the cheek" he opened the door and slid in.

Elena was still talking on the phone when she gave him a quick wave and continued her conversation. The car pulled away leaving Stefan standing there.

He pulled out his phone and texted Bonnie. She would get it after her conversation with Elena.

_Bonnie, meet me in the Grill in 15 mins_

_-Stefan_

He put his phone back in his pocket and headed for the Grill.

_30 mins later..._

"I don't know how to make a day-walking ring." Bonnie said.

Stefan and Bonnie were sitting in the Mystic Grill, talking quietly.

"Emily made mine, made Damon's too. Instryctions must be in the Grimoire. " he stated.

"That doesn't mean i can cast a spell." she retorted.

He was getting impatient. "Bonnie. You know how to drop vampires with a single look." he whispered. "Okay? I think you can figure it out."

"Caroline killed someone, Stefan. I can't make it easier for her to do it".

"Bonnie, listen to me, i need her... she needs a chance to have at least a normal life in the sun and not be damned to the shadows. We're giving her a chance to live and survive. Every day that she's cut off from her old life, from you, me, Elena and Matt..." he couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy when he said Matts name but he quickly dismissed it. "... It'll make it harder for her to hold on to her humanity."

"How do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie aksed.

Stefan glanced down and huffed. "I don't. But if we don't do everything we can or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might aswell just stake her right now." just saying the words gave him pain, he couldn't let anyone hurt her, he didn't know what these feelings were toward Caroline but he only knew that he had to protect her.

"I don't know if i can trust her. Not with this." Bonnie said.

"Please... please Bonnie, trust me then." Stefan pleaded.

"Fine, but let me ask you something" Bonnie asked with an unreadable face.

"Thank you" he sighed with relief. "Anything."

"When did you start caring so much for Caroline?" Bonnie asked with knowing eyes.

Stefan stiffened. "It's for Elena, i can't watch her lose someone." he said mechanicaly.

He stood up "coming?" he asked. She nodded and followed his quick pace to the door.

Carolines POV

Carolines phone beeped. She walked over to her desk avoiding the sun and picked up her buzzing phone.

Stefan. Her heart would have skipped a beat if it was working but instead she just felt a little flutter in her stomach she brushed off the feeling and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" her voice a little shaky.

"Caroline, it's Stefan im on my way, im bringing Bonnie." Stefan said.

"Ok, just walk in the doors unlocked and my moms not in" she whispered.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked now worried. "You sound a little shaken up?"

"Hmm... im fine i just need some vitamin d" she answered.

He chuckled "Be there soon, Bye Caroline"

"See you" she answered smiling.

_10 minutues later_

Caroline could hear Bonnie and Stefan enter her house. A few seconds later the were entering her bedroom.

Bonnie sat at the edge of the bed with the grimoire in her hand and a small ring in the other, she placed the ring on the bed not saying a word and flicking through the pages of the ancient book.

Caroline glaced at Stefan who was now sitting in her chair next to the window. He smiled " She agreed to do it." Caroline smiled then picked up the small ring.

"So i don't get to choose the ring i have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline questioned.

"Hey if you don't want it-" Bonnie began.

"No, she... she wants it" he said glancing at Caroline.

Caroline glanced down trying to hide the smile, he stuck up for her. She cleared her throat and straightened her face. "Now what?" she asked with a bored tone.

"The part where i explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it. So if you do anything to hurt anyone-" Bonnie was interupted.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Caroline said sounding hurt.

"You're a vampire. That means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you will let it take over, i will stop you." Bonnie said.

Before Caroline could speak, Stefan butted in.

"Bonnie, i promise you she won't hurt anyone, i'm going to help her through it." Stefan said staring at Caroline.

Caroline mouthed the words "Thanks."

Ignoring his comment Bonnie started ranting again. "I can't ignore what happened, okay?You're gonna have to prove that the Caroline i remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed."

Caroline obeyed and placed the ring in the centre of the bed.

"Do you really think i meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline asked.

"He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie retorted.

Caroline took her eyes off Bonnie and tried to avoid eye contact. Just the Bonnie opened her blinds and Caroline backed away from the sun.

Bonnie closed her eyes and started whispering nonsense words. They both stared at her. She opened her eyes and handed Caroline the ring. "All done" she smirked.

Caroline looked at Stefan and he shrugged "hmm... so thats it?" Caroline asked. "I mean, nothing witchy happened, heh, you know no flickering lights, no gusts of wind. Have you even done this before?" She asked in annoyed tone.

"Caroline" Stefan said in a sing-song tone.

"Sorry, i kust want to make sure it worked." Caroline squeled as Bonnie pulled back the curtains.

"It worked" Bonnie said in an arrogant tone.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?" Caroline asked angrily. Stefan chuckled and recieved a glare from Caroline and threw up his arms in surrender. "Sorry" he chuckled agian.

Bonnie left the room whispering "She's all yours"

Caroline looked at her ring then at Stefan and smiled. "Sun time, YES i missed the sun!"

Stefan chuckled and led her to the woods.

_Far inside the woods_

"So what do i do when i see the rabbit?" Caroline asked.

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it." Stefan answered.

"Isn't killing cute, defenseless animals the first step in becoming a seriel killer?" Caroline joked.

"Well, you sort of skipped seriel killer and went straight to vampire." He joked back. "But, Caroline if you're not serious about this, you should tell me." he asked serious again.

Caroline stopped and turned to him "No i am." she grunted. "Look i swear that i am, okay? But it's just... i haven't been in the sun for days." Stefan smirked looking amused at her rant. "Everyone's at the swimming hole, and Matt is there. He finally told me that he loved me, but i've been blowing him off, because i've been having dreams about you and when he kissed me i thought about you" she blurted out Stefan stiffened, but Caroline didn't know wahat she said and continued. "And now you want me to eat bunnies, and i'm kind of freaking out, okay?" Caroline finished her rant then huffed.

"Caroline..." Stefan began looking shoked.

"What?" she asked almost growling staring at his confused face. Then it struck her she had just confessed dreaming about him and thinking about him when she is kissing Matt. How was she going to work her way out of this one?

_**Sorry, guys ! i know its been ages but im planning a scheduale and i promise im going to keep it up :) thanks to all the new comers and the reviews thanks so much for reading it and i hope you are enjoying it :)! Remember to review and follow ! ;) see you soon. **_

_**TGWB ( My nickname :P) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline's POV

"Caroline?" Stefan asked again, it had been several long agonising seconds since she spoke. "Did you just say...?" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"No" Caroline said curtly.

"Then what did you say?" he asked with the look of confusion still on his face

"I said... i had a dream about you AND... Elena" Caroline said hoping it didn't sound stupid.

"But you only said me and why would you have a dream about me and Elena?" he asked.

"I did say Elena" she scoffed "listen better Stefan and it was a dream about you two having a fight and when i kissed Matt i couldn't help but think if the fight was real" she said all in one breath hoping Stefan would be fooled by her terrible lie.

"Oh... what was it about?" he started walking then. Caroline smiled on the inside and give a silent sigh of relief. He had bought it.

"Just... you know..." she couldn't think of anything then it struck her one name that all there arguments have been about lately. "Damon"

He looked at her then "No need to say more i see why you thought it may be real because it is, me and her can't stop arguing about him" he said, his expression unreadable.

She gave him a small smile and decided to change the subject "So... bunnies, are you sure i will be able to do this? I mean i had a pet bunny named Oscar and how do you expect me to eat these furry creatures when i had one as a kid! Im kinda still freaking out about the whole Vamp thing now im eating furry bunnies!" she sighed. Stefan chuckeld.

"Now you're laughing at me." Happy that Stefan had forgotten about her outburst but still pissed that he laughed at her rant. Man, being a vampire was a bitch.

"No im not laughing, none of this is funny, trust me." he said still with a smirk on his face. "It's..." he chuckled "It's just that, uh..." she gave him a death glare. "What?!" she growled. "When someone becomes a vampire... all their natural behaviours get sort of, uh,uh, amplified." he said serious again.

"What do you mean?" She asked hands on her hips. "I mean, as a human, i cared deeply for people and how they felt. Uh, if they were hurting, i felt their pain. And ifelt guilty if i caused it. And, us as a vampire all of that got... magnified" he said.

"So you're saying, that now i'm basically... an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack." she said while fiddling with her top.

"Well, i wasn't gonna say it like that, but..." he joked "Hey, listen. Lets hunt, okay? And then after that... we'll go to the swimming hole." he said. "Really?" she squeled. "Matt is the closest connection to your humanity. And i think that being around him is a good thing." he finished.

"Okay" she said jumping up and down slightly. "Come on" he gestered in front of them.

"Okay. Bunnies." she whispered.

Stefan's POV

Stefan couldn't stop thinking about what Caroline said was his ears decieving him when he heard her thinking about him when she was kissing Matt? Or was she really telling the truth about thinking of him and Elena fighting? If she did admit to saying she thought about him and only him he would have kissed her right there. He couldn't stop the idea of him and Caroline being together. Forever. But no he had to stop thinking about Caroline and concentrate on fixing things with Elena.

Just a while after hunting and many disgusted looks and remarks from Caroline about eating bunnies they had arrieved at the swimming hole. He hated the idea she wanted to be here because of Matt, yes Matt was his friend but he couldn't stop thinking about ripping his head off if he touched Caroline. Stefan was broken out of his thoughts when he saw Mason Lockwood drive past while him and Caroline were lifting things from the boot of the car.

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asked only half jokig, mimiking his face.

"My-My what? My serious vampire look?" he asked.

"Mm-hm. It's different from your worried vampire look. Neither stray too far from "Hey, it's Tuesday" look." she joked.

"Oh, i get it. Okay, you think i'm, uh- you think i'm too serious, thats it?" he said.

"I mean, i wasn't going to say it like that, but..." she joked, repeating his words from earlier.

"Hmm" he replied.

Stefan was getting a drink when he saw Caroline talking to Matt and Amy he couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy. Suddenly Caroline was compelling Amy to go away, as Matt stormed off he walked to Caroline.

"Hey, i saw that, you compelled her." he lectured. "Yeah, she deserved it" she replied bitterly. "Caroline, nobody deserves to have thier mind messed with for shallow reasons"

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley?"

"Your letting jealousy get the best of you"

"Well, thats nothing new." she huffed.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Caroline looked at Stefan, "why did he have to look so cute?" she thought. "Nothing its fine" she huffed. "My entire personality is killing me" she said.

Stefan smirked and laughed. "Shut up" she said.

_**Few hours later**_

"He's mad at me" Caroline said walking with Stefan. She still didn't know how she felt, she felt she loved Matt but she also felt a little something for Stefan and as much as she tried to shake it off it wouldn't work.

"Go talk to him, ill wait" he smiled. His cell phone began ringing as Caroline walked towards Matt.

"Are you Mad?" she said with a sad smile.

"I thought we were passed all this insecurity stuff,Caroline... I mean i told you how i felt about you, what more do you need?" Matt asked.

"Matt, i do feel the same trust me i do but..." Caroline started.

"But nothing Caroline you either you do or you don't no buts"

"Matt... i dont know"

He interupted "No Caroline you do but you just won't tell me the truth." he turned and walked away.

"Matt please" she started to follow him.

"No Caroline just leave me alone." and walked away.

"Fine" she sniffled and walked towards the woods. She needed a walk and stop crying before Stefan saw her.

Caroline continued to cry as she stumbled through the woods. She knew this was a bad idea to go by herself then she relised she's already dead, what more could happen to her? As she continued to walk and wipe tears from her eyes she heard something. She ignored it and started walking again. Then out of nowhere someone bashed her into a tree and had their body pressed against her.

"What the hell?!" she yelled

"Shhhhh. It's me" Stefan said.

She looked up at him and looked down at their closeness "What are you..." she was interupted with a finger on her lips. What was he doing? She had an urge to push his finger away and replace it with his lips. She quickly pushed that thought away she was just upset about Matt.

"We need to get out of these woods. Now. We need to leave." Stefan said still holding her against the tree.

There was growling in the background. "What was that?" Caroline asked. Stefan pushed of Caroline to see where the sound was coming from.

"You and me, we're gonna run, okay?" he stared into her eyes with areassuring nod. "It's gonna follow us, but we will get away ok." Caroline was still looking to see where noise was coming from. "So you need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me?" he asked her intently. "Go, go!" They both started at top vampire speed until caroline turned around to stop him. "What is it!" she shouted. "It's a werewolf!" he was now holding her arms trying pushing her trying to get her to run. "It will try to kill us and it can!"

Suddenly Tyler appeared from the old Lockwood ruins "Hey!" They both turned around. "What are you two doing?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Stefan asked standing his ground.

Suddenly a loud growl and Caroline was tackled to the floor with the wolf. "Stefan! Help me please Stefan get it off of me!" she screamed. Stefan used his strength and vamp speed to tackle it off of Caroline. Then all of a sudden Tyler screamed "NO!" the wolf turned to Tyler and listened and ran away.

Stefan ran to Caroline. "Are you ok? DId it bite you are you hurt?" he asked helping her up. "No im ok. Thank you." she hugged him tight "Thank you for saving my life again." she released him and turned to Tyler he was gone. "What are we going to do about Tyler?" she asked. "It's ok ill find him and take care of it. Are you ok?" he asked again. "Im fine really bruises heal quickly as a vampire" she smiled. He returned her smile. "Lets go."

An hour later and Caroline walked into the Grill instantly noticing Amy speaking to Matt she came to apoligise. She strode up to the table they were sitting at with a death glare on her face.

"Seriously, Amy?" she growled.

"We were just talking." she replied innocently batting her eyelids.

"Oh, is that what you call it?"

"Yeh"

"Are you kidding me?" Matt said.

"No, im not, Matt. She's into you and anyone can see it. "

"Look, im sorry. I didn't mean to - i'm just gonna go." Amy stood up and Caroline blocked her way and stared her down she really wanted to rip her face off.

"Knock it off" Matt said from behind. Amy walked away from the couple.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"This isn't my fault, Matt. She's after you, and i shouldn't have to put up with that."

"It's not my fault either! I told you i loved you and you through it back in my face today clearly stating what you want and its not me!"

"I do Matt its just..."

"Just what for gods sakes Caroline! Tell the truth!"

She didn't answer she just looked at her feet.

"Just forget it. Just forget all of it."

"So, what? Are you, breaking up with me?"

"Yeah i am." he turned and walked away.

She sat down and put her head in her hands she sat like that for half and hour and walked home.

_**The next day**_

Caroline woke abruptly feeling someone behind her. She gasped when she saw Elena beside her. Well it looked like Elena.

"Elena?"

"Nope, try again."

"Katherine." she breathed.

Katherine sat on the bed and she scooched away.

"Don't be frightened. I know what it's like to be in love with Stefan. Me and you are going to have so much fun together." she said in a sweet tone.

How did she know? She looked at Katherine confused.

"Don't try to cover it up with that confused look Caroline i know everything" she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there i know its been a while sorry! But im off school for two weeks so plenty of uploads :) This chapter doesn't really contain much Stefan and Caroline together but this is a few feeling revealed!** **Just a warning this story will not be concentrating on the plot in the episodes just the stuff between Stefan and Caroline just so you know so it may miss out important stuff in the show but i promise i will not miss anything out concerning Stefan and Caroline! Hope you enjoy :)!**

* * *

Stefans POV

_**Flashback/Dream**_

Lockwood Mansion, 1864.

"Look who found his dancing shoes." Katherine smiled.

Stefan leaned into kiss her but she held a finger up to him.

"Ah. No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules. "

"I thought you didn't believe in rules." he smirked. "My brother's still upset that you chose me to escort you."

"Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother in a better dancer." the both continued gliding on the dancefloor. "Ah, looks like he found someone else to occupy his time."

Stefan saw a flash of blonde. He looked back at Damon only to see him talking and holding hands with Caroline. Caroline turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Caroline?" he stared to walk towards her.

"Stefan, don't" Katherine put a hand on his chest but he pushed it away.

Damon and Caroline walked out the house together hand in hand.

"Caroline!" he souted he walked through the door and there was a flash of light. He suddenly was in the Mystic Grill. He turned and saw Caroline holding a cue next to the pool table smiling his way.

"It's your turn" she gestured to the cue.

Suddenly Damon walked up to her "Be prepared to lose." he smirked.

He kissed her on the lips and whispered "Best decision i ever made. Back to Blondie" he winked.

Katherine appe ared behind him. "It hurts doesn't? You don't want your brother to corrupt Caroline aswell, your scared incase she falls for him again just like Elena has. Now you know how i feel, to love someone and they don't love you back. Don't fight it, Stefan" she gently pulled his face to face hers. "You loved me once." she pulled him closer. "Love me again." he turned back to Caroline to walk to her but Katherine gripped his arm. "I Love you, Stefan." with those words they appeared back in the Lockwood Mansion is 1864. "We'll be together again. I promise" she kissed him gently and snuggled into his shoulder.

_**Present day/reality**_

Stefan gasped. He felt Elena on his chest. What had happened why was he having dreams about Caroline? He sighed put his head back down on the pillow.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked.

"Hey. Yeah, it's just a bad dream." he whispered. Then he relized when did Elena come over?

He ran over to the otherside of the room. "Katherine"

Katherine sat up "You have to admit, i am getting better at this." she smirked. "Who knew you like blonde's Stefan and sweet like Caroline is the perfect blonde. It was easily to get inside your head. I'm very tempted to run over to Elena's and tell her all about your fantises"

Stefan growled and attacked her. She pushed him to the ground without difficulty.

"Are we really going to do this again?" she asked. "We both know that i can rip you to shred and do my nails at the same time."

"What do you want?" he asked getting up.

"I wanted to see if your feelings were the same as Caroline's and it's true they are. Looks like ive got more competition. Hmmm but Caroline would be easy to kill its Elena thats a hard one protected by Damon." she smirked.

"I don't feel anything for her and she feels the same way and don't you dare try to kill her." he threatened.

"Oh, was that a threat?" she began to walk towards the door. "Which "she" were you talking about Stefan. Caroline or Elena?" she smirked leaving the room.

Stefan got quickly dressed, conjuring a plan as he went along, he had to get answers out of Katherine today. He grabbed a shot of vervain and headed downstairs. As he was walking downstairs he remembered what Katherine said.

_"I wanted to see if your feelings were the same as Caroline's and it's true they are."_

What did she mean by that? Did Caroline have feelings for him? Did she think he had feelings for Caroline? Which was not true but in the back of his mind there was something telling him he was lying to himself but he shut that voice up with a shake of his head. He got Katherine a glass of blood and headed for the main sitting room.

He walked into the main sitting room Katherine reading through one of his diaries.

"You shouldn't read someone's journal." Stefan said.

"I know im sorry. It was just too tempting. All of your inner thoughts and feelings... laying there on your desk for me to read. Pity nothing about Caroline in here though." she smirked.

He took his diary off her ignoring her comment and handed her the glass. "Damon's private stock."

She took the glass and smirked. "That's right, you don't do human. I read that." she took a sip of the blood and set the glass down. "I also read about your recent werewolf sighting. That must have come as a suprise." she smirked.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asked.

"I know not to pet one" she joked. She stood up with her glass taking another sip. "Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon."

"And how do you know this?"

"Who do you think was responsible... for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?"

"Founding families."

"Spearheaded by...?"

"The Lockwoods."

"You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?"

"I was your escort."

"That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret."

For the next few minutues Katherine talked about the past and how she knew about the werewolves. Stefan sat there listening but his mind kept wandering off to Caroline. What was she doing? How was she handling herself? Was she ok? Stefan relized he was thinking about Caroline and turned his attention back to Katherine, he had to get answers out of her and he would do anything to get them. Katherine had took the picture of her from his diary and asked why he kept it. Stefan used his vamp speed to approach Katherine.

Stefan held Katherines face with his hand and stared into her eyes. Brown, he liked brown but blue, blue was so much happier, blue eyes like Carolines. Stefan didn't push that thought away he stayed with it and thought of Caroline too tired to push the happy girl from his thoughts.

"What is it about you... that makes me still care?" Stefan stood still as Katherine leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to his before she deepened the kiss she said "Maybe because I look like the girl you love but Stefan... I look nothing like Caroline" Katherine smirked against his lips and went to deepen the kiss but then Stefan pulled out a vervain dart and stabbed her with it. Katherine collapsed on the couch grunting and panting, Stefan waited until it set in and lifted her to the basement today he would get the truth.

_**Carolines POV**_

Caroline was at Elena's house for the barbeque, she was still freaked Katherine had told her to keep Elena away from Stefan today so she could talk to him. She would have never of done it if Katherine never threatened to kill Stefan she couldn't bare to have his life in her hands. Katherine was right she did love Stefan she hated the fact that she was in love with him. She only relized till Katherine said she would have never figured it out for herself. Caroline was walking out the front door when she heard Elena on the phone to Stefans answer machine. She took a deep breath. "Lets get this show on the road." she thought.

"Was that Stefan?" she asked.

"He hasn't called me back. Im trying to decide if i should be worried."

"Im sure he's fine." Caroline's voice was a little shaky but soon cleared up when she took a handful of chips. God she was hungry. "God, i cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings.

It's horrible just fighting the urge for every minute of every day." she popped another chip in her mouth.

"I bet, Stefan hates that part of himself and he's been a vampire much longer than you have, so how are you doing Caroline?" elena said.

"Yeah, im fine...and he hates that you're a constant temptation." she said sticking to the plan. She hated doing this to Stefan and Elena, especially with my new found feelings it just made it worse.

"He said that?" Elena said with a surprised and hurt look on her face, which made it even more worse.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you?" She said trying to sound casual and failing, she quickly cleared my throat and continued the cherade. "Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt."

Before Elena could say anything, Alaric appeared.

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it," he told us.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, i was the first one to stand up. "I'm starving!" Caroline rushed away from Elena, tears forming Caroline hated Katherine for making her do this! She swallowed back her tears, this was for Stefan she had to protect him if she didn't do this he would be...dead. Elena came in behind her and stalked past me without asking whats wrong, she was obviously upset with her Caroline just wanted this day to end already.

**Stefans POV**

Katherine was tied up to a chair, not saying anything to Stefan who had been waiting patiently for her to speak but it never came. He sighed frustratingly.

"You know, we can sit here as long as you want," Stefan told them. "And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it."

Katherine sighed not looking at him.

"I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn," she said, finally looking at Stefan. "Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal to be with her? What about Caroline? What's the appeal with her because im genrally confused" she smirked.

"Actually I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her," Stefan answered simply. "That's the whole point. I get to be myself and with Caroline there is nothing going on."

"Does she know that you're still in love with me or at least Caroline?" Kat asked sounding serious.

Stefan looked at her, "I'm not."

"Which one are you not in love with Stefan? Me or her!" Kat snapped at him. "Do you remember bringing me home that night? It's funny you took Caroline home too did you feel the same thing you felt for me back then? Did you want to kiss her like you kissed me?" Stefan didn't say anything but by the look on his face, he remembered that night as clearly as she did. "How do you know I took Caroline home?" he asked ignoring the question.

"You know you will have to answer these questions eventually, better me than Elena." she smirked.

Katherine continued telling stories of the past occasiongly bringing up Caroline, which made Stefans heart swell, he had to control himself especially if Katherine knew that he was in love with her, there was no point in fighting it he was in love Caroline Forbes.

* * *

**I hoped you like it and i don't want to seem mean or pushy for reviews but i really need feedback! I'm going to need 3 reviews in this chapter to continue and fix the stuff you want fixed :) Also, i was thinking of introducing a original characters to pair with characters in the show! Tell me what you think and give me ideas and i probably use them :) See ya next time!**

**-Jodieeeexxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, it's been a while, sorry. Thanks for all the reviews, followers and favourites. I love writing this story and i would love for more people to read it, so if you can please tell people about this story, i would love for Steroline fans to read this story. Also, did anyone see the little moment between Caroline and Stefan in Season 4 of TVD Pictures of You, the little dance and how he would find someone else? They both need to realize they are perect for each other :)! Anyway enjoy :) **

**Same day**

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline and Elena were busily cleaning up the living room after all the "fun in the living room if you call Damon's wolf innuendos fun" Caroline was silent in the room as the girls cleaned up but it was broken by Elena.

"I'm going to go to the boarding house," she said.

"You want to leave?" Caroline immediately said. Caroline knew that she sounded desperate, but she didn't care she couldn't let Elena and Stefan get hurt by Caroline.

Elena nodded, "Yeah." She sighed, "It's just that he hasn't called me back and I'm getting worried about him. Something's up and I want to know what it is."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Elena." Caroline said now sounding even more nervous.

"Why not?" Elena asked with raised eyebrows. "Damon's got it covered here."

"Elena, take it from someone who knows, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend," Caroline told her trying her best to change her friends mind.

"I'm not," Elena protested. "I'm just worried about him…" She looked Caroline's terrified eyes "You understand, right Caroline?"

Caroline sighed, she had do something but what? Her head was screaming GO WITH HER! SAVE STEFAN! but the other side was saying that she should stay out of it to keep Stefan safe. "How about I drive you guys there?" More time, until she made up her mind she thought.

Elena nodded. "Yeah that sounds." she replied.

Elena and Caroline walked out the house and towards Caroline's car, when they reached the car Elena got in the passenger seat and Caroline pretended to drop the keys, she thought quickly and pulled the cap out of one of her tires and climbed in the car. It would give her time to explain to Elena without her rushing to Damon for help and risk Stefan's life, she couldn't have that so she started the engine and drove the way to the Salvatore Boarding house.

**Little while later.**

"Geez, what is taking that tow truck so long?" Elena complained as she paced in front ofCaroline. "It shouldn't be taking forever." She stopped her pacing and looked at Caroline, "They did say they were coming right?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah. That's what they said."

I sighed. "I'm going to call Jenna and tell her to pick us up," I said starting to take out of my phone.

"No!" Caroline shouted without thinking.

Elena looked at Caroline startled.

"I mean, uh, let me call them again first before you do that," Caroline quickly corrected herself. "And this time I'll use my mad girl voice."

"We can just walk from here Caroline," Elena told her as she was about to walk off but Caroline quickly stood in front of us.

"I can't just leave my car," she protested.

"We're going to come back for it Caroline," Elena reassured her.

"Just give me a minute Elena" Caroline snapped, she still couldn't find the courage to tell her about Katherine.

Elena gave her a look of disbelief, "What part of 'I'm worried about Stefan don't you understand?"

"What's the rush?" Caroline asked angrily. "Why are you hurrying to a relationship that will never work?" She knew her jealousy was getting the better of her but it wouldn't stop.

"Look Caroline," Elena growled."I know that you're upset about Matt but your relationship with him as absolutely nothing to do with me and Stefan so just stop projecting on me and Stefan, please?"

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smokin' hot! And you will never have his children Elena!"

"Where is this coming from Caroline? Are you jealous?" Elena asked clicking it together.

"No of course I'm not! I'm trying to be your friend."

"Are you sure Caroline? Because Matt told me that he thinks your interested in someone else! Is it Stefan?"

"NO! Of course not! Well... No I'm not... arghh Elena I have something important to tell you and were getting of subject!"

Caroline and Elena looked and saw the tow truck heading their way.

"Okay, you can go with the tow truck, I'm gonna walk," Elena said in a cold started to walk away but Caroline grabbed onto her arm tightly.

"Caroline, you're hurting me," Elena said through gritted teeth.

"Don't leave me here alone," Caroline pleaded, a desperate look in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you Caroline? You can tell me," Elena told her friend gently.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the tow truck man speaking.

"Hey there, someone called about a flat tire," he said.

"She did," Elena said nodding her head towards Caroline. With that, she walked off.

"Wait! Elena! ELENA LISTEN TO ME!" Caroline shouted at her friend as Elena was still walking away from her she quickly walked up to the toe truck guy and compelled him. "Fix my car then leave." she quickly locked her car and ran after Elena.

"Katherine is with Stefan!" Caroline shouted, Elena stopped in her tracks and turned toward Caroline. "What do you mean Katherine is with Stefan?" Elena asked.

"I mean exactly that I'm so sorry Elena, she threatened you and Stefan!" Caroline sobbed. Elena ran to her friend and gave her a hug. "Hey Care, its ok, let's go save Stefan, together." She let go off her friend and they both ran in the direction to the boarding house.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline grabbed Elena's wrist before she reached for the door handle. It was a cold night but that wasn't the reason for the chill that just shot through her it was fear, fear of losing herself and Elena. Stefan, she couldn't bear to lose him not now. "Elena, I really don't think this is a good idea what if she kills us on the spot?"

"Caroline... each moment that passes by could be a moment that we lose Stefan, I know..." she stared intently into the blondes eyes. "I know we both don't want that... so let me go and we will just hope for the best." Caroline dropped her hand and her eyes. Elena quietly opened the door and walked over the threshold with Caroline behind her.

"Hello? Stefan?" Elena and Caroline called at the time as they entered the boarding house. They looked around for him as we walked forward into the living area. "Elena I have a bad feeling..." Caroline was cut short by someone throwing her against the fireplace and snapping her neck. Caroline blacked out.

**Elena's POV**

Elena only saw a flash of blonde and then saw Caroline's motionless body next to the fireplace until she realised Caroline had been flung to the other side of the room. Elena let out a gasp and spun round only to be face to face with herself. No. Katherine.

"Katherine." she breathed out. Kat smirked at Elena who looked shocked as she was looking at herself and her best friend was unconscious only a few feet behind her. "Hello, you must be Elena, sorry about your friend but I didn't want her to interrupt me on what I'm about to say"

"Why do I look like you?" she asked. Katherine circled her as if studying her. "Your asking the wrong questions. If I were you I would be asking your boyfriend on how he feels about a certain little blonde vampire. Sorry love but you've got more competition." Katherine zoomed away when she heard Stefan yelling.

"Elena!" Elena looked behind her only to see Katherine had gone she ran up to him gripping him tightly not wanting to let go but it came to an end quickly when Stefan saw Caroline. He used his vamp speed to crouch next to her. Elena couldn't stop thinking about what Katherine had said. _"If I were you I would be asking your boyfriend on how he feels about a certain little blonde vampire. Sorry love but you've got more competition." _Did Stefan really feel something for Caroline? Well guessing by the way he is holding her close the answer would be yes.

**Later at the Grill**

Elena was still debating on asking Stefan about Caroline because when Caroline woke up he never left her side constantly asking her if she was alright and if she wanted a ride home. Which Caroline kindly refused due to her car being abandoned down the street. After she left they decided to head to the grill for food only to meet the familiar blonde again.

"Elena?" Caroline asked tentatively when Stefan and I past the table that she was sitting in. "Caroline," I said shortly.

Stefan touched me on the shoulder and gave a smile and nod to Caroline which she returned, he silently told me he was going to get us a table. I nodded with a smile and I looked back at Caroline who immediately spoke up once Stefan was gone.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me today." Caroline pleaded.

"It's alright Caroline," I told her. "What you said was true. It was just hard for me to hear, you know?"

"So…you're not mad at me?" Caroline asked in a hopeful voice.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. "No, I'm not mad you, how could I be? You helped me save _my boyfriend_. Also you did get thrown across a room." I answered. "You were just trying to be my friend…in your own way." she added in a soft voice, "But as my friend, I want you to know that you can tell me _anything_ even if it's bad, okay?"

"Okay," Caroline said with a nod and a forced smile on her lips, but she tried to make her smile not forced but it didn't work. "I really am sorry, Elena...for everything." Elena smiled before heading towards the seat her and Stefan were at.

"I'm starving." Stefan muttered.

"Yeah, well being alone with your jealous ex will do that to you," I said shortly not looking at him.

"Your angry with me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, of course I am Stefan." Elena almost shouted.

Stefan sighed and looked at Elena, "Listen I know that you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today was all about the lengths she would go to."

"If she was going to hurt me, then she would have," I protested softly. "I was standing right in front of her. Close enough where she could hurt me if she wanted."

"But Caroline did, Elena! Sometimes it isn't all about you!" Stefan said raising his voice.

"I know it's not Stefan! Speaking of Caroline, why did Katherine say I should ask you about her?! She said I had more competition, what does that mean?" she blurted out.

Elena failed to see Caroline freeze in her seat across the room, the blonde listened more carefully to hear Stefan's reply.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan looked at the table.

"I'm talking about the fact that you have cared more about Caroline than you have about your own girlfriend!"

"Don't you see what Katherine is doing! She is trying to use Caroline to drive us apart." he said in a hushed voice.

"Well she is getting her own way if she is doing that" Elena continued.

"Well If I learned anything from today, she is used to getting her own way." Stefan huffed.

Elenalooked at him shocked. "You're not actually saying that we should listen to her and do what she says,"

"She threatened you Megan," Stefan told her "and she hurt Caroline." Elena could hear the pleading in his voice.

"I get it Stefan, I do. She's dangerous…but every day that we are together, it's dangerous." I looked at him sadly, "Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?"

"This is a reality of our situation," Stefan snapped at her in reply.

I glared at him. "Well reality sucks," I snapped back leaning back in my seat while still glaring at him. "This is what she _wants_ Stefan. She _wants_ us to fight…she _wants_ to drive Caroline in between us."

"She already has Megan." Stefan realized what he said and looked up at Elena.

Elena stood up and glared at him. "Fine, it's over then." Without even waiting for him to reply, she got up out of her seat and walked out of the grill. Elena had thought about how she is breaking up with Stefan she wasn't feeling hurt or angry she felt dare she say it...relieved.

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline rushed out of the Grill quickly after Elena left hopefully to avoid Stefan, she made her way home quickly wanting to catch some sleep. Caroline got to her house quickly and got changed and made her way into her bed.

Caroline woke up from a loud bang down the hall, fear stroke her as she thought it was Katherine but her fear faded away when Stefan stumbled into her room.

"Stefan, what is wrong with you!?What are you doing here?" Caroline rushed off her bed to help him to his feet.

"Shhh... you don't want to wake up the sheriff" Stefan slurred.

"Your drunk! What the hell Stefan! My mom isn't here, the council meeting ran late." she explained by sitting on the bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked sitting beside him.

"I have to tell you something" he slurred almost falling off the bed, Caroline caught him and for a moment that seemed like an eternity their eyes met, Stefan pushed a blonde lock from her eyes and kept his hand on her neck and leaned in.

**Hoped you enjoyed it :)! Leave Reviews please! **

**Bye! Love you all! **


	7. Author's Note

Hello there readers! *sheepish wave*

I know! I know! it's been a bit of a wait and your only getting an Author's note! Oh my stars, im sorry if ive disappointed you!

It's just if i'm honest, im not really feeling this story anymore, i have no inspiration, i have tried everything scouts honour!

I'm not sure what to do with this story if i want to continue or not, or at least give it up for adoption.

Please tell me what you think i should do! Maybe that will help wake my muse up, because i think my muse has just been lazy this summer, there's no time to rest when Steroline fans are involved!

Anyway getting off topic just tell me what you think i should do! Mail me or leave a review!

Love you lots, Joe!

xxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 7

_**Well lookie her a chapter! Yeah! So i decided to give it another wack! WooHoo! So enjoy! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or any other errors its late :) also, i do not own the vampire diaries! **_

Stefan lips got closer to hers, his breath tickling her senses it wasn't until his lips were grazing against her own that she smelled the alcohol and realized this wasn't right. Not because of Elena or Matt, they were far from her mind which she felt guilty for pulling away not because of them but because she realised he only wanted to kiss her because he was upset and she was there comforting him when it should be Elena. His Girlfriend. His true love. His one. Not her.

She pulled back quickly and avoided his gaze when his eyes sprung open at her sudden movements, from the cornor of her eye she could see the disappointment on his face which made her stomach leap but pushed it aside since he probably was only disappointed in himself for almost her. Stefan cleared his throat and slid a few inches away from her, she glanced up at himonly to find him staring at her, she turned away, blushing. They stayed that way for many moments him staring at her and she staring at anything else but him, he didn'y leave or speak which unnerved her and she wondered if they would ever move from this awkward moment until Caroline's mother Liz entered the house, he rose steadily to his feet, took her hand and pressed a light kiss on her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. Before Caroline could take another breath he was gone, leaving the window open. Caroline didn't realise she was holding her breath until her mother came in to her bedroom, she let out a long quiet breath and smiled to her mother.

"What are you doing up?" she asked Caroline, a confused look on her features.

Caroline sighed audibly this time and turned her features into an annoyed expression, she didn't want to tell her mother about her... encounter, with Stefan or tell anyone for that matter. "You woke me up when you came in the front door, i need to sleep mom, could you try and be a little more quiet?" she retorted, she flung herself back on the bed her back towards her mother, hoping she would take the hint and leave, so she could think about the events that just happened moments ago.

She heard her mother sigh and make her way to the window, Caroline shut her eyes to pretend she was trying to get to sleep, she heard a thud from across the room and assuming it was the window then footsteps towards the door. Once she heard her mother go into her own bedroom, she sat up abruptly, she pulled herself out of bed and started to pace silently she racked a delicate hand through her blonde curls, she was so confused with everything that was going on, she was baffled by her feelings toward the green-eyed-vampire and she was frustrated by trying to come up with a reason, so instead of wracking her brain any longer she decided to go to bed after a long day of events, she let her head rest against the pillow and once again she had dreams about her Stefan.

* * *

_**Boarding house...**_

He had just reached the Boarding House a little earlier, now he was pacing infront of the roaring fireplace, as soon as he jumped out of Caroline's window and the cold air hit him he realised what he had done or almost done. He had sobered up as soon as he was halfway to the Boarding House, he had never drank that much alcohol, he only did that when he wanted blood but this was a different want this want was for Caroline and not the sweet liquid. That's when the guilt settled in, when he realised what he truely wanted.

The guilt for Elena, Matt and Caroline, he had let Elena down by falling for her best friend, Matt because he wanted to rip his throat open for hurting Caroline. Finally, Caroline she had been through so much lately, turning into a vampire, almost being killed by Kathrine multiple times, all the secrets from her own mother and now he had thrown the confusion of him almost kissing her, he knew he would have to face her sometime, so he went to his room starting to form an excuse to tell Caroline tomorrow when he saw her.

_**There it is! You didn't think they would kiss already, did you? I mean this is only the seventh chapter! Have patience dear ones ;) you never know what might happen next! Also, thanks for all the encouragment for telling me to continue it actually inspired me to write this so if you have any other nice words to say don't hold back on writing a little review for me :)!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
